Forgotten
by lumely
Summary: we forget those who we leave behind looking for reviews rated m for other chapters anon reviews welcomed
1. remember everything

Forgotten

(Tigress POV)

Those who we leave behind is a tragedy we probably would forget them, but I never did.

We lost him many years ago. We were defending China, and it was a great battle, surprisingly Po never heard about it (thank the gods). He was 12 years old and was great with a sword. Evey one thought he was a killer of light, a assassin. He was a assassin, but no ordinary assassin, he lost his family to a conspiracy. He told us he was taken in and trained by a man named Ezio, but he never gave us his full name. He was sent to china to kill a man named Si, the leader of our army. When we fought the great battle he was killed. We retreated to the palace and we were never attacked. Shifu was devastated and vowed to never to let us to use weapons again. After 10 years I still believe he is alive the others forgot about him, his name was Tia. Not only a great warrior but a savior too, his death was celebrated by the people of the valley. They must have been glad, but they must have been afraid of what he'll do.


	2. Chapter 2

Forgotten

Author notes: thanks to (my only) reviewer alot

Ch 2  
>(Tai)<p>

Every day I wake up I let the same old memory replay.

(flashback) "TAI we have to retreat!", Shouted Shifu  
>"We can't, we have to hold off until reinforce- AHHHHH!",<br>I couldn't believe I let my guard down, I had a sword through my chest.  
>"Oh, I'm sorry did I stab the kitty cat?". I recognized that voice, crackling, evil, darkness voice. "Si.", I whispered before I fell to my knees<br>"TAI!", Tigress screamed  
>"We can't do anything for him Tigress we must retreat to the palace!", viper yelled<br>\ "Retreat!", Shouted Shifu  
>"We have to-",<br>" RETREAT!", Shouted Shifu  
>(end of flash back)<br>That's all I saw on the gray dull day. The day everyone forgot, and fallen warriors bleed out till the died where god didn't care if I died. The next thing I remembered was waking up with stitches in my chest and telling me they only found me alive and I was asleep for Years. I left the Brotherhood to take my revenge, and now I stand in front of the Valley Of Peace. To kill them all especially HER!  
>(REVIEW OR I'LL HAVE TAI HUNT YOU)<p>

he'll do.


	3. Chapter 3

Author notes: thanks Unleashedsith and Shouvin for reviewing (this is now rated M)

CH 3

(Tigress P.O.V)

Everyday it's the same, waking up when the gong rings, and everyone to be waking up and saying "Good morning master!", then Po waking up late on every sunny rise. This day was a different day it was dull, gray rainy, and for some reason painful. I know we lost Tai on this day but this was 10 years ago, different, if he is alive I hope he forgives us because we promised no one gets left behind. WE left him behind to die, but I was in pain after the event.

"Tigress, are you okay?", Po asked me

"Yeah, just… thinking", I didn't realized we were in the kitchen and I was still standing up still up and every one else's head was just… down "Do they even remember?" I thought. I sat down thinking about what happen.

( _time skip_)

(Po's P.O.V)

Weird I thought Tigress was shocked about something that surprised her , but every thing was the same except everyone's head was down with same or something.

"Hey guys, what's up.",

"Just feels like I lost something .",Said Crane

"Same here.", replied Viper

"Odd, I fell like that to.", Monkey added

"I feel like we all have that felling every year.", Mantis said. Okay this got weird, but probably nothing since it has been raining since yester day after noon.

(Tai's P.O.V)

I'm now at the tallest part of the valley and I can see everything now. When you least expect it I see some wolf robbing a pig. (GOD I HAVE TO HELP!) so I let myself drop out while going down, then it was over in a sec, from wind rushing speed to a pile of hay, it was worth it. "I'm near" I thought. Pulling my crossbow out I fire. "Bull's-eye", I whispered. I hit him near the earlobe and killed him. The pig ran, and I searched the wolf finding a lot of Renminbi (Chinese currency of the Han dynasty) "So I have good left in me after all", I said.


	4. Chapter 4

AUTHOR NOTES: I might not be uploading because of school so sorry

First sign

(Tai P.O.V)

I been here weeks and I've been planning there deaths, and it's going to enjoyable I will watch them bleed to death. Hopefully they still have the weapons and armor we crafted together and mastered so they have a chance to fight back because a hero isn't afraid to lose there life and then there will be no more furious five and Dragon Warrior. So get ready you six I'll be on my way to collect your blood and hearts. Now it's done a Assassin sign is on the Jade Palace door. Then they will see my return.

(Po's P.O.V)

"Hey Tigress, I was wondering what the Assassin was?"

"Where did you hear that?" tigress asked "A couple of pigs told me and they asked me if I knew."

"What else did they tell you ?"

"He fought along side you all."

"FUCK!"

(sorry its short)


	5. Chapter 5

CH5

AU: SORRY LIFE HAPPENED!

(Tai P.O.V)

" Tonight we kill Shifu , we don't stop , nor do we tremble before the five. We shall start a new age of peace and war those who join us shall live, those who stand in our way will either die or become slaves for us.

"What about the dragon warrior?" Jin ask, my most trusted commander also a very close friend "Don't worry he is not a problem we just distract him, when I signal for the attack we shall kill him.", "Yes master." he replied.

_(TIME SKIP)_

The body pf the wolf over my shoulder, killed him a couple of days ago who knew dead bodies would come in handy, I stood on top of the tallest building in the town square almost time. When the sun sets I drop the body and run up the palace stairs to join the others to kill him. _"Couple more seconds" _I thought ….. Now. I watched the body fall and right before it hit the ground a panicked screech happened _"Perfect."_

After I jump and zip lined across the tower to the other side noticed several, no actually a lot of flower beds big ones too. _"Perfect hiding spots" _and as soon as I landed on the other side I started running towards the palace as soon as I reached the top I climbed up the pillars the reach the top of the hall. "Glad you could make it." said Jin. Panicked screams could be heard in the distanced if you listen really carefully, but not loud enough to wake even the lightest of sleepers. "So we sneak into Shifu's bedroom and just kill him?" Jin asked. "Not as simple as that we have to stay off the squeaky floors.". Jin nodded in understanding then he ran towards the barracks where they all slept. We open the door and herd foot steps _"Zeng" I told Jin to stay down an run up the side of the wall and hopped on the roof and I saw Zeng rounding the corner when I pounce him and the knocked him out totally off guard. After I hid him in the bushes I caught up to Jin I mention for him to just climb the roof and keep a look out . After that I climbed the wall and was on the beams that supported the walls, then I started hopping from one to another then I was in front of his room I ever so carefully open the door and saw him sleeping and I noticed, a necklace around him and he NEVER wore a necklace. I snuck up on him felling like an eternity I slowly raised my hidden blade and quickly stabbed him he awoke, but I muffled his scream with my paw then I removed his necklace . What I saw almost made me stabed him even more, it was a templar necklace._

_\END OF PART 1_


	6. Chapter 6

Ch 6

(Tai's POV)

As I watched him gasp for air he mouthed something _**"I'm sorry…" . **_Then he pointed to his dresser, I went over and opened the top draw. What caught my eye I would never forget. it was a painting I did of all of us together, smiling, standing close together…just great he thinks I still believe he's a father to me, NO! I looked at him an I ripped it up, into a million little pieces. He looked at me shocked, I noticed the sun was coming up. So I walked over to him with rage in my eyes and I shut his. I took out a letter I prepared for them and I quickly wrote something with the quill from his desk. As soon as I closed the door I ran, as soon as I stepped out then bell rang _"SHIT!"_ I sprinted for the steps. Have you ever jumped from a high stair well and it took awhile to crash, exactly I crashed. As soon as I hit the stairs, I stopped my self from rolling even farther, it took forever it felt like it would never stop as if time stopped it self and restarted from where I was crashing. Pain shot through me but I forced myself to run _"note to self: never jump from a really high flight of stairs.". I came to the bottom of the stairs and sprinted to the safe house. I could see villagers coming out of their houses and the were looking at me as if I was crazy but older villagers gasped in horror I smiled. As soon a I reach he safe house a wave of relief washed over me… "JIN!", "Present!" I heard him holler. Damn that guy is good,. "you know you did have parachutes right?". I looked at him laughing and said "Fuck you."_

_(Tigress POV)_

_As soon as the bell ringed I was up and outside of my door and said "Good morning master!". But master Shifu wasn't there, he was always there. _

"_Master Shifu?" Mantis said. _

"_Some one get Po up I'm checking up on him."_

_I was walking towards his room when I started smelling blood, that made me sprinted towards his room and when I opened it, time stopped as I saw his body laying there lifeless, bloody and dead. Shifu was dead._


End file.
